Never thought we'd get here
by Bashfullybeautiful29
Summary: 'Are you gonna kiss me this time' She wondered more than asked, referring to the night they danced. 'Do you want me to' He asked her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hi, this is jut a set of oneshots set after the movie...barr this one. This one is set on the ship the rest are after the movie. let me know what you think and if you want more.

Anya blinked rapidly at the bottle being shook in her face. She didn't know what confused her more, where Dimitri had managed to get his paws on such contraband or the fact that he was acknowledging her existence at all, ever since awkward interaction after Vlad's waltz lesson he'd been out right ignoring her.

'Where did you get that?' She finally asked with an arched eyebrow.

'A magician never reveals his secrets,' he grinned with a smug smile.

'I don't know…' Anya scrunched up her nose, 'where's Vlad, should we ask him?'

'He's taking his after tea nap,' Dimitri snorted, 'beside he'd come up with some gavno

about keeping it in his hip flask in case we get any wounds we need cleaning' and

Anya gnawed on her lip, eyeing the bottle off vodka.

'Okay, just one question,' Anya wondered, 'if we drink this, does it mean we have to go into hiding for rest of the way to Paris in case the true owner comes to find us'

Dimitri smirked over her shoulder, winking to someone behind her, 'it's all sorted, Irina's got it covered,'

'Irina,' Anya murmured, turning to glance over her shoulder, spotting a girl eyeing Dimitri, with a look that she assumed was meant to be flirtatious, but she was pretty sure that's the way she looked at the potatoes in the first meal Vlad and Dimitri had bought her, but looking at the way Dimitri was letting his eyes wonder down the length of the pretty blondes body, it seemed to work for him. 'See something you like'

Dimitri's eyes moved back to hers quickly.

'Something like that,' he muttered, Anya missed the way his eyes lingered on her a little too long. 'So' he drummed his fingers against the bottle 'what do you think? Up for a little fun'

'Always' she grinned.

3 3 3

Dimitri and Anya's laughter could be heard floating down the staircase as they made their way down from the top deck. Word on Dimitri's secret stash had spread over the ship and it wasn't long before Dimitri had a game on the go, taking bets on who would be the last one standing, making a penny or two. They'd had to make a run for it when they'd announced that there was no more vodka and the elder gentleman with Irina had offered to go back to his cabin and grab his own bottle.

'Shh' Dimitri laughed, lowering himself down in the middle of the stair case 'we should be good here, besides, there's still a little left, just enough for the two of us,'

'I don't know if I could handle much more,' hiccuped Anya, 'I've never drank before'

'I know…how do you think I knew you'd never be the last one standing?' He asked patting his bulging pocket and taking a swig out of the bottle.

'Well, you can thank me by using that money to purchase me a new dress,' she snapped, taking the bottle out of his grasp as he swiped the back of his hand over his mouth, 'I take it the elder man was your girlfriends father,'

'No,' he shook his head as she made a face as the substance slid down her throat, 'believe it or not it's her husband,' Anya chocked on her next sip, 'and she's not my girlfriend,'

'Jesus,' Anya shivered, trying not to think why a pretty young girl would be with an older gentleman like Irina was, 'can I ask you something?'

'You just did,' he teased, pulling a funny face in her direction, before leaning back against the stair behind him, 'ask away'

Anya looked over at him, her cheeks burning at the jump in her stomach at the sight of his hair flopping into his eyes and the flex of his muscles underneath his rolled up sleeves. He really was attractive, Anya had finally admitted that to herself. But wasting time, getting caught up on those sorts of feelings would just be foolish.

'Why are men so interested in girls like Irina?' she asked, pulling her legs up towards her chest and resting her cheek on her knee.

Dimitri thought back to the tall blond, with the sharp green eyes and the beautiful Ruby dress hugging her waist. Then he glanced over to Anya, her red hair fell in thick waves over her shoulders, her blue eyes that where usually sparkling with mischief, where dropping drowsily due to the alcohol consumption. She was wearing the dress he'd bought her, the extra meals they had been providing her with had helped develop curves that the dress emphasised.

'Well, I suppose some men are into that sorta thing,' Dimitri shrugged, glancing over at her and clearing his throat awkwardly and averting his gaze to his shuffling feet, 'some men are into bossy little red heads'

'Really' she asked, scrunching up her nose.

Dimitri hunched forward, running a hand through his hair, pushing it back off his face.

'Yeah, really,' he nodded, gathering the courage to look at her, running his tongue out to wet his lips. 'And sometimes…the men who prefer their women bratty,' Anya attempted to elbow him in the gut, but her coordination skills were stilted due to intoxication and ended up slapping her elbow off the stair causing her to groan, he chuckled slightly, lifting her elbow to his lips giving it a soft kiss, 'all better,' he smiled as a blush graced her cheeks 'and sometimes the men are in complicated situations…and you just gotta be patient, hold on until things…settle'

Anya smiled shyly, her fingers tracing the patch of skin his lips had just touched.

'Also it was Irina's husband's vodka,' informed Dimitri, 'just…that's why I had to…you know…flirt'

Anya bit her lip trying to stop the grin that wanted to from on her lips, nodding her head slightly letting her him know that they were on the same page.

'So…' she glanced back at the ceiling, 'would you ever flirt with me?'

'Christ' he clenched his jaw 'Look Anya, I'm not good at the stuff,' rubbing the back off his neck nervously, that was a lie, he was damn good at this stuff, but putting on the charm, shmoosing, that was all part of the conman act, when it came to being honest about his feelings that was a completely other story.

'You seemed pretty good at it with Irina,' she stated pointedly.

'Yeah but that…' he stopped himself, he didn't want to confirm it. Make it real. 'Anya, I just want to clarify…'

'Go on,' she whispered moving toward him.

'You know you're beautiful right?' He asked, grinding his teeth as he blushed, Dimitri didn't blush.

'You really think so?' She asked, and Dimitri didn't think he'd ever seen her so…honest. She genuinely didn't think she was beautiful. She genuinely felt put out by Irina, some girl neither of them knew and with any luck would never come across again.

'I know so,' he smiled gently at her, as he reached out and pushed a stray curl behind her ear letting his hand linger there.

'You know you are too right? I mean…I think you're extremely handsome,' she hiccuped, her eyes becoming even more drowsy, letting him know she was as drunk as he was, 'I mean you have a very pretty eye'

'Just the one? I always knew my left one let me down,' he joked, rubbing his thumb against her cheek bone his eyes falling to her full lips.

'Are you gonna kiss me this time?' She wondered more than asked, referring to the night they danced.

'Do you want me to?' He asked her.

'Yes,' she nodded, he smiled gently as he moved in closer yet again, 'but first, I think….'

'Anya you've suddenly gone very green'

Anya promptly vomited in Dimitri lap.

After he had tucked her up in bed with the wash bucket he'd stole from down the corridor, by her bed and received a lecture from Vlad, Dimitri spent the night periodically holding Anya's hair back and mentally kicking himself for not kissing her bloody sooner. slaboumnyy


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: **Thanks for all the liked and followsi really appreciate them :) here's the second chapter, I've put the rating up to T but if you feel it needs to go up to M just let me know! It is a bit more on the...risqué side. I hope you enjoy it! Let me kmow if you like it...please?

They'd just caught the priest as he'd finished evening mass, Dimitri didn't understand a word of the service, but Anya seemed to, and as long as she was his wife at the end of it that's all that mattered to him.

It didn't take long for the word to spread around the passengers on the boat, just the sight of the pair giggling childishly as they danced was enough of a give away. Soon enough most of the occupants on the ship were up celebrating with them and a bottle of vodka was making the rounds.

'You sure that's such a good idea?' Dimitri nodded his head towards the shot of vodka that Anya was holding to her lips.

'I thought we agreed we'd never mention that again,' she groaned, nudging him with her shoulder.

'I'm not saying a word…' he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close, before gently pushing the shot towards her lips 'don't worry I'll hold your hair back, just maybe don't throw up on me this time, I'm lacking when it comes to trousers,'

Anya pulled a face as the vodka slid down her throat.

'Your right, this is not a good idea,' wiping the back of her hand over her mouth. Dimitri laughed refilling her glass.

'You're fine, it's not meant to taste nice, if you feel like you're going to heave then stop,' he held the shot out to her again, 'besides, we need to build up your tolerance, what goods a Russian who can't handle her vodka'

'Pretty useful,' Anya informed throwing back the shot, her nose scrunching up again at the taste, 'I'd be able to remember my wedding night and wouldn't have a splitting head ache in the morning'

'Speaking of which,' Dimitri whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear causing a shiver to run up her spine 'I think it's time to get you to bed princess,'

'Don't call me princess' she rolled her eyes, trying to feign annoyance.

'Okay brat, it's time we got you to bed, what do you think?' He deadpanned, 'it's been a long day,'

'Sounds good,' she whispered softly, letting him lead her towards the steps, trying to control the blush that flushed her cheeks at the wolf whistles from the male passengers, Dimitri simply chuckled, shoving the shoulders playfully of the older men who slapped him on the back.

3 3 3

Contrary to the way she was acting right now, Anya wasn't a silly little girl. She knew what man and wife did on their wedding night. What they were meant to do. She knew things, she'd heard things, she'd been told things. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it wasn't that she hadn't thought about, once, twice, every night from the last time they were on this very boat. God did she want to.

She'd thought about in her hotel room in Paris all alone, her fingers touching herself in places they'd never touched before and she hadn't been able to help wondering if Dimitri was touching himself in the same way, to the same thoughts in the room down the hall. So why was she blushing at the thought of it? Squirming at the sight of her husband slipping of his waistcoat and slowly unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his chest that she'd never much thought about and his muscular arms that she'd thought way to much off.

It wasn't until he reached for his belt, and Anya's hitched breath echoed against the walls, that he noticed how uncomfortable Anya seemed from her perch on their teeny tiny bed in their itty bitty cabin.

'Anya,' he chuckled, pulling his belt through the loops of his trousers. 'You've seen me change before'

'Yeah, I know' Anya asserted, her eyes flashing back up to his, straightening up, trying to allude confidence, but the smirk on his lips showed he wasn't buying it, 'but we weren't married then, it's different now,'

Dimitri's brow jutted upwards at the word marriage. He left his trousers on in the hopes that he would make her feel more comfortable as he sat beside her.

'So we are,' he laughed rubbing a hand over his still tender jaw, 'married that is.'

'Come on,' Anya pleaded, 'it can't just be me, it's…'

'Awkward?' Dimitri offered.

'Scary,' he nodded his head in agreement, glancing done at his hands avoiding eye contact.

'You know, up on the deck, what I whispered in your ear, the dirty remarks from the other men…it was all just a joke,'

'Oh I know,' Anya scrunched her nose, waving her hand in his direction.

'I should have said something but I…' he rushed, fiddling with his fingers.

'I know it was a joke, it wasn't them, it wasn't you, I swear,'Anya groaned, covering her face with her hands.

'Tell me what it is huh?' Dimitri Murmured gently, pulling her hands away from her face and clasping them in his own, 'tell me, so I can help make you feel…not so scared'

'I…just…I' she stammered, her eyes traveled around the room landing anywhere but on his, her blush retuning.

'Oh,' Dimitri sighed, realization glinting in his eyes, he squeezed her hands that were still in his, ' Anya, we don't have to do that tonight, I never expected that tonight,'

'You didn't?' She ask hesitantly, her eyes falling on his finally.

'I didn't' he smiled, brushing his thumb over her knuckles. Did he want to? Yes. Had he thought about it? Most definitely. Expected it? Not at all. 'So, would you prefer if I kept my trousers on or…'

'No,' she laughed, standing up turning her back towards him, 'unzip me?'

It took Dimitri a moment to react, it felt like an eternity before she felt him come up behind her and place his fingers on the clasp, both their breaths shallowing as his knuckles grazed her back. The tension breaking as the zipper got caught half way down causing them both to giggle awkwardly.

'Just..it's stuck…give me A moment,' Dimitri stumbled, as he tugged at the clasp to no avail.

'It's already tore to shreds, just rip it off me Dimitri I can barley breath it's that tight,' groaned Anya, reaching behind her in an attempt to of it herself.

'Jesus, don't say things like that,' he grunted, pushing her hands out of the way, and sliding the palm of his hands over the expense of bare skin revealed, before grabbing either side of the material and pulling it apart. Anya cringed at the sound of the material tearing. 'It's a pity, I liked that dress,'

'I don't think I'd have been going to the markets for a browse in it now do you?' Anya rolled her eyes, letting the fabric pool at her feet before climbing into bed in only her slip, squeezing herself as close to the wall as she could. Her husband following suit in nothing but his socks and boxers.

Anya couldn't get far enough away from Dimitri she was practically scaling the wall, she was going to give him complex if she wasn't careful. He decided to test the waters, letting his right leg brush against her left, the skin burning were bare skin touched. They stayed like that for a moment before Anya squeaked a good night and turned her body so fast towards that wall that he was pretty sure she banged her forehead against it full smack, and all contact was lost.

'Night' Dimitri huffed, turning his back to her, trying his best not to scowl.

He'd been telling the truth earlier, he hadn't expected that, not at all, but he had thought that they at least would…cuddle…god he hated that word. He scrunched his eyes shut in hope that sleep would soon come. But with Anya sighing and twisting the way she was now that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Anya bit back a curse word as her head made contact with the wall. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Maybe she was that used to acting like Dimitri's touch didn't annoy her that it was embedded in her to stop any uninvited skin on skin action immediately.

She tried to keep the sighing at a minimum as she tossed and turned for the next 20 minutes or so, she had just began subconsciously thrumming her finger tips against the wall when she felt Dimitri roll over towards her, pull her close to him so her back was flat against his chest and grabbed her hand and place it flat against the mattress.

'Anya. Shut up. Stop moving. And go. To. Sleep.' He seethed through clenched teeth before placing an opened mouth kiss to the back of her neck to sooth the bite of his words.

They stayed like that for a few moments before she eventually rolled around to face him, enjoying the way his arms tightening around her waist, pulling her closer.

'I can't sleep,' she whined ever so slightly.

'Well, after your forehead made such good friends with the wall, sleeping might not be the best thing for you right now,' he laughed, kissing her forehead gently.

'Can I talk to you about something,' she asked shyly,

'Do I have a choice,' he teased, opening his eyes fully, and reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear, 'of course you can,'

'It's a little embarrassing,' she ducked her head down, glancing up when his forehead touched hers.

'We're husband and wife Anya,' he spoke softly, rubbing his nose against hers, 'you can talk to me about anything,'

'It's about what we talked about earlier…' he'd suspected that, he tried to keep his face blank, determined to be mature and have an adult conversation with her about it. Answer anything she'd ask. Let's face it, if he didn't he'd never have sex again.

'What about it,' he asked trying his best to control the blush threatening.

'I want to…it's not that I don't' she began. Oh boy 'it's just…' He didn't dare open his mouth, afraid he'd say the wrong thing and have her clam up again. 'Can we talk about it?'

He waited a beat, adamant that the words we are talking about it Anya. Wouldn't pass his lips. He could see this was difficult enough for her and didn't want to make it worse. He nodded his head slightly encouraging her to continue.

'I think I know the answer,' Anya pulled her shoulders up around her 'but, have you had sex before?'

'Yes,' he answered immediately, proud that he'd managed to keep his face neutral and had been honest with her.

'Okay…good' she nodded, looking somewhere over his shoulder.

'Good?' He repeated, his brows scrunching in confusion.

'Well…I'm thinking at least one of us should now what we're doing' she informed logically.

'That's not really…I mean…your body kind of…' he sighs rolling his eyes slightly, 'it's not something you can or can't do, everyone can do it, as long as you want to'

'Oh' she glanced down at his chest, letting her fingers trace the bumpy scars that were there. 'Does it hurt?'

'Yes, for women, the first couple of times can be uncomfortable,' he answered honestly, 'but it's the mans job to ensure the lead up is worth it for her'

'Is it really as fun as people say' she asked him doubtfully

'Fun,' snorted Dimitri, immediately feeling bad when he realised she thought he was laughing at her, 'once you get past your first time it can be really really fun, but it can take a lot of practice before you get to that stage. You have to have the right partner for that to happen'

'Have you ever found the right partner before?' She questioned letting her finger tips move towards his abdomen.

'Um' he hesitated, his eyes fluttering slightly when her fingers grazed the band of his boxers, 'no, it works differently for men…it doesn't take as much work' she was proving his point, the simple touch of her fingers against the skin under his navel was causing him to twitch against her hip.

Her eyes misted over slightly, as she glanced down to see the outline of him against his underwear.

'I see' she murmured, 'so there's more way than one to…enjoy it?'

All he could do was nod his head, the blood suddenly no longer in his brain.

'Have you thought about it,' she whispered, her leg moving over his hip, the change in position causing them both to moan as he rubbed against her. 'Us together.'

His hand moved to her thigh, stroking it slightly, his Adam's apple bobbing when he swallowed. 'Yes.' He rasped, 'have you'

'Yes,' she nodded, 'at night, in bed,'

'Oh fuck,' he didn't apologise for his crude language, as he lunged forward, capturing her lips with his, it was sloppy and desperate, teeth clashed and they definitely had better kisses but it was what they needed right now. 'Have you touched yourself while you've thought of me'

She blushed once again, biting her lip before nodding, 'me too' he whispered and then they were moving again. Their hips meeting, the friction sending a jolt to her core.

And then her hand was wrapping around his wrist, and guiding him to were it needed to be, and it felt far better than her own and it wasn't too long before she was helping push down his boxers down just far enough and her hand was on him, he kept his hand wrapped around her wrist keeping a slow and steady pace.

The room was getting smaller and their skin was getting hotter, she was getting impatient, she felt like she couldn't breath but she didn't want to stop, couldn't let it stop. She felt him stiffen, the pace they were going picked up, she heard him groan and she was following after him.

His damp forehead rested against her chest as he tried to calm his breathing.

'Is now a bad time to ask what our surname is' Anya pondered, as her fingers scratched as his scalp.

'After what just happened, I'm having difficulty remembering' he slurred.

'So…' Anya heisted, 'you enjoyed it?'

'You couldn't tell?' He teased, resting his chin on her chest so he could get a better look at her.

'Well, I wouldn't know, would I?' She retorted.

'I can't remember my surname, that's a pretty damn good sign,' he tickled her sides, pulling a giggle out off her 'why did you not…'

'I did!' She interrupted immediately, 'its better when someone else…I'm sorry…I'm not used to being so open about it,'

'It's just me and you, it's okay to talk about it,' reassured Dimitri, 'besides, I need to know what you like,'

'Is there many more ways?' She arched her eyebrow.

'Oh so many more,' he smirked, capturing her lips with his, rolling her over on to her back as their tongues lapped against each other lazily, earning a breathy moan from Anya.

'Will you show me?' Anya asked so innocently, Dimitri had to choke back a groan.

'Yeah,' he laughed, 'just give me time to recover,'

'But…' Anya stated as he rolled off her, 'I still want to take it slow'

Dimitri's brow furrowed as he tried to decipher what she meant.

'Oh,' he smiled, gently, 'you set the pace, we'll build up to it, as slow or as fast as you want,'

Anya lips pulled up slightly at the sides, squinting slightly as she took him in, reaching out to lace their hands together mid air 'I love you,'

His smile turned in to a grin, he'd never get tired of hearing that.

'I love you too'

3 3 3


End file.
